Un Monde De Silence
by anny.heart
Summary: Réflexion de Sue sur ce que son monde engendre parfois et ce que le 'silence' signifie pour elle.
1. Chapter 1

Un Monde De Silence

Elle était dans une sale de conférence vide, se morfondant dans sa douleur—douleur à laquelle elle était si habituée, mais chaque fois qu'elle y faisait face, elle laissait des cicatrices de plus en plus profondes au fond de son âme. Elle avait arrêté il y a bien longtemps de compter les fois où quelqu'un lui avait fait faux bon ou simplement resté 'silencieux' envers elle.

Silence… Quel monde étrange c'était… C'était sa vie de tous les jours, mais d'une certaine façon, ça pouvait avoir tant de facettes différentes. Et cette fois, le silence avait été plus difficile à supporter que les mots l'auraient étés.

Souvent les gens lui avaient dit qu'elle était chanceuse de ne pas pouvoir entendre les remarques offensantes que les autres pouvaient lui faire, cependant elle pouvait toujours les lire, les gens s'assurant qu'elle puisse lire les commentaires pour qu'ils puissent avoir l'effet désiré. Dans ces moments-là, son monde n'était pas aussi silencieux que les gens pouvaient l'imaginer, les mots se mêlant dans un infernal chaos dans sa tête, lui laissant très peu d'espace pour penser clairement. Comment quelqu'un peut-il resté sain d'esprit dans un tel état d'esprit, elle se demandait toujours cette même question.

Pleurant sa douleur, sanglotant silencieusement, elle se remémora des moments où le silence l'avait aidé. Comme lorsqu'un dossier nécessitait toute sa concentration et qu'elle pouvait facilement se couper des distractions qui l'entouraient en gardant seulement son focus sur la tâche à accomplir. Beaucoup d'entendants auraient payé cher pour avoir cette habileté. Ou lorsqu'ils travaillaient 24h/24 7jours/7 et qu'elle pouvait seulement relaxer dans sa chaise pour un instant, ses yeux fermés, pour rencontrer le marchand de sable dans le pays des songes pour une bonne petite sieste. Se rappelant d'une fois où Myles l'avait taquiné au sujet du somme qu'elle a fait aussi facilement que Levi, elle ne pouvait retenir l'ombre du sourire qui se pointait sur ses lèvres. L'interruption fut brève, prenant fin lorsqu'elle repensa à la raison pour laquelle elle était assise là en position fœtale, ses bras serrés contre ses genoux.

Combien aurait-elle été prête à payer pour que son ami lui parle au lieu de rester silencieux pour une fois?... Ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie 'd'entendre' ses mots pour elle, de lire les pensées dans sa tête?... Mais comme beaucoup l'avaient fait auparavant, il avait tourné les talons et s'était éloigné, gardant tout pour lui-même. Les gens semblaient avoir du mal à comprendre que quelques fois, dire seulement un seul mot serait plus facile qu'un vif et simple rien du tout.

Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait volontairement, et c'était pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Jamais il ne l'aurait blessée intentionnellement, mais tout de même, la douleur était là et resterait pour un certain temps, du moins le temps dont elle avait besoin pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses propres pensées.

Lévi frôla son bras avec son museau pour l'avertir que quelque chose se passait. Tournant doucement la tête pour voir dans la direction du regard du canin après avoir essuyé la dernière larme sur sa joue, elle vit Lucy qui se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je peux entrer? » Elle demanda l'inquiétude écrite sur son visage.

Sue aquiesca et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger de ce que son amie voulait lui parler si jamais ça devenait trop personnel. Elle n'était pas prête à faire face à la musique, pas tout à fait.

Connaissant Sue trop bien et ne voulant pas précipiter les choses avec elle, Lucy vint plus près disant que tout le monde était maintenant de retour de leur rencontre et commençait leur travail de paperasse sur leur dernier dossier.

« Tu sais où je serai si tu as besoin de moi. » C'était une déclaration, pas une question et Sue le savait par l'expression sur le visage de la femme aux traits foncés.

« Ouais… merci Luce. » Et les deux femmes quittèrent le confinement de la pièce pour retourner à leurs pupitres respectifs.

---


	2. Chapter 2

Voyant la femme qui hantait ses rêves depuis les trois dernières années revenir dans le bureau avec des traces de rouge autour des yeux, le cœur de Jack fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il était le seul au courant de ce qui se passait réellement avec Sue et ça le faisait souffrir de savoir qu'il était la seule cause de tout ça. Alors que tout le monde croyait que les derniers jours avec la crise cardiaque de Jack avaient été durs pour elle émotionnellement et qu'ils s'attendaient presque à la voir étaler ses sentiments à un certain moment, il était soulagé de voir l'absence de surprise sur son visage, mais l'inquiétude était dans l'air quand il s'agissait de ses collègues. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour se faire pardonner son manque de présence pour elle, et il était prêt à faire des pieds et des mains pour voir son sourire revenir sur ses douces lèvres.

Sue était revenue à son ordinateur et était maintenant derrière l'appareil pour ne pas voir les autres ou leur laisser voir sa douleur sur ses traits. Elle aussi avait du travail à faire et peu importe combien elle avait envie de retourner à la maison et de laisser les larmes couler librement pour quelques heures, elle resterait ici et ferait ce qu'elle avait à faire aussi bien le pouvait, comme toujours. Cependant quelqu'un quelque part semblait avoir une idée différente pour elle tandis qu'une petite lumière verte se mit à clignoter dans le coin de son écran, lui disant qu'elle venait de recevoir un message.

Doucement elle amena la souris sur l'icône qui clignotait deux fois pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle reconnue immédiatement l'adresse de celui qui l'avait envoyé, mais n'étais pas certaine si elle était prête à lire ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle dû combattre l'urgent désir de regarder dans la direction de Jack lorsque son nom apparut sur l'écran avec un large 'S'IL TE PLAÎT, LIE-MOI!' l'accompagnant. Une chose étrange lui arriva, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait poussé un bouton de 'pilote automatique' et que son corps agissait contre sa volonté, faisant l'exact contraire de ce que voulait sa pensée—ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles, gardant son regard sur chacun de ses gestes et expressions faciales. Elle lui laisserait une autre chance, il en était convaincu, mais il devrait l'utiliser sagement et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait—agir trop rapidement et faire une erreur… encore une fois…

Incapable de contrôler ses doigts et de les arrêter avant qu'ils n'appuient sur la touche, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de suivre 'la ligne d'agissements' qui dirigeait son être et commença à lire les mots devant elle.

'_S'IL TE PLAÎT, LIE-MOI!'_

_« Sue... Comment devrais-je débuter après avoir fait tant de gâchis ces derniers jours?... Je sais que tu vas lire ces mots éventuellement, mais le plus tôt tu le feras, le plus tôt tu mettras fin au tourment qui hante mon cœur. Je sais, je t'ai blessé et ce n'est pas la première fois, mais cette fois j'ai utilisé la plus cruelle des manières de le faire… Je me suis éloigné de toi, ne disant rien pour m'expliquer. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide et inconsidéré, je ne le saurai jamais… Mais la chose que j'ai réalisée aussitôt que les portes de l'ascenseur se soient refermées entre nous, c'est que je ne le referai plus jamais. Oui, comment peux-tu être certaine que je dis la vérité? Tu m'as vu partir avec Allie après tout… Je me suis posé la même question et la réponse était écrite en lettre majuscules juste devant moi pendant toutes ces années, depuis que tu es entrée dans le bureau cette première journée. »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir dire?... Elle dû avaler le nœud dans sa gorge avant de pouvoir continuer, apeurée de trop relever ses espoirs trop tôt.


	3. Chapter 3

_Premièrement, je veux que tu saches qu'il n'y a plus rien entre Allie et moi. En fait, il n'y avait déjà plus rien quand elle est venue la semaine dernière. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était là, c'est parce qu'elle était inquiète pour un AMI… un bon ami du passé, c'est tout. Je sais que je n'ai pas nié ce que tout le monde impliquait et même maintenant, je ne suis pas certain pourquoi. La seule chose à laquelle je puisse penser, c'est que j'étais mortifié—peut-être à cause de ce que les gars auraient pensé si j'avais dit la vérité, mais plus probablement de comment TU aurais pris la nouvelle et ce qui se serait passé ensuite. »_

« Moi?... Quoi?... Je-je comprends pas... » elle se dit à elle-même.

_«Tout ça a l'air bizarre, je sais, mais Bobby me connait trop bien et aurait compris tout de suite la vraie raison de ma rupture avec Allie et je n'étais pas prêt à le confesser… pas encore. _

_Tout ce que j'ai dit jusqu'à maintenant n'efface pas le fait que ce que j'ai fait était mal, mais S'IL TE PLAÎT, entends ma détresse et mon appel. J'ai besoin de TOI Sue… plus que je ne pourrais l'imaginer… plus que je n'aurais cru possible…_

_Pardonne-moi?... »_

Combattant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues, Sue cherchait frénétiquement le reste du message—il ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé comme ça, pas vrai?... Il devait avoir quelque chose d'autre à y ajouter… Elle releva le regard en passant sa tête à côté de l'écran pour rencontrer les petits yeux suppliants qu'elle aimait tant et le vit prononcer et signer ce qu'il avait fait si souvent auparavant.

**« FAIM TOI? »**

Comme un automatisme elle répondit, **« PAYER TOI? »**

Le petit sourire sur ses lèvres fit le travail et il acquiesça. **« EXPLIQUER MOI, PROMIS, »** il ajouta pour être certain qu'il ne laisserait rien non-dit cette fois, pas maintenant qu'elle avait accepté de lui donner sa seconde chance pour sortir du silence… Il le crierait au monde entier… commençant par elle...

Ils se levèrent et prirent leurs manteaux, s'excusant pour s'esquiver pour le lunch, un peu à l'avance. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, des sourires avaient trouvés refuge sur leurs visages tandis que Jack l'escortait hors du bureau, sa main sur le bas de son dos.

FIN...

*****


End file.
